Forgotten
by starry night blue
Summary: [COMPLETE!]Akito's through being lenient with Yuki, so when he finds out that Yuki and Tohru are going out together, he decides that Yuki has to be punished...and that punishment might just may be to erase Yuki, and only Yuki, from Tohru's memory...
1. Chapter 1

**D/C: I don't own Fruits Basket…but I do own a real fruits basket! …pathetic, ain't I?**

**I don't feel like writing an author's note, so if you just skip this part and go to the story, I'll be grateful.**

**Enjoy!**

**FORGOTTEN**

**Chapter 1:**

It was all happening so fast it was confusing. He didn't understand how he had come here to the main house…to Akito…when half an hour ago he was having a candle-lit dinner with Tohru. He struggled against the arms holding him, but he couldn't break free. He gazed out at Tohru, who was sitting across the room from him, next to Akito. She met his gaze, and both were able to read the fear in each other's eyes.

Yuki looked around as someone walked in through the door. His eyes widened in shock when he saw who it was. 'NO!!' he screamed, pulling against the three Sohmas restraining him. 'No, Hatori! You can't!'

Akito smirked. He stood up and swaggered towards Hatori, who was still standing by the door, looking around for an explanation to this odd situation. Tohru, however, remained in her place, hands clasped tightly in her lap; totally oblivious of what was probably going to happen.

'Akito-san, what…?' Hatori started, frowning as he looked at Yuki.

Akito reached out and touched Hatori's face. 'Hatori, we'll need your skills at the moment,' he said softly.

'I…why?' Hatori's voice shook as he stared at Akito, and his knees slightly buckled.

'I think you know why,' Akito murmured.

'Hatori, don't!!' Yuki yelled. 'Don't do it, please!!'

There was a crash behind them and they all looked around. Tohru was standing with her back to the wall, her eyes wide with horror. The shattered remains of what had been her water glass lay around her feet. 'Are you…are you going to suppress my memory?' she whispered in a hollow tone.

Akito watched her for a moment, and then he smiled. 'Suppress your memory?' he repeated. 'My dear Tohru, why would I do such a thing?'

Yuki couldn't believe his ears. _He wasn't going to suppress her memory, then why…? _

Tohru, however, looked highly relieved. 'Really?' she said happily. 'Oh, thank you so much!'

Akito continued to smile that cold smile of his. 'No…I'm just going to suppress Yuki out of your memory,' he told her.

'W-what?' she stuttered.

'You can't do that!' Yuki screamed.

'Oh, yes, I can,' Akito replied. 'You're the one who made a mistake here, so why the whole family should be punished? I think I'm being absolutely fair by only punishing you.'

'What are you talking about?' Yuki demanded. 'I made no mistake!'

'You made the mistake of falling in love with _her_!!' Akito snapped, jabbing a finger in Tohru's direction. Tohru, who was still standing, transfixed, against the wall, jumped in alarm. 'You fell in love with her when your loyalty should've remained with me!!'

'Love is not a crime!' Yuki yelled. 'And how do you expect me to be loyal to you when all I ever received from you is pain?...but I don't expect you to understand; how will a cold person like you understand what's it's like to have a person so warm and so pure and so loving next to them? And to have that person return their love? You don't know what an absolutely beautiful feeling it is, and you never will…because you never, ever will be loved.'

'Yuki-kun…' Tohru whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. She had left her position by the wall and moved closer towards him. 'That was so…'

'…disgusting,' Akito cut her off, and blocked her way. He was looking at Yuki with unmistakable hatred. 'You've changed, Yuki, they've changed you at your school…and I don't think I like the new Yuki.'

'Huh?' Yuki said, confused.

Akito smirked. Triumph was itched into every feature in his face. 'You are not going back to school again,' he said softly. 'You're going to stay here in the main house…with me.'

Yuki's eyes were wide with horror. 'No…no, you can't do that…' he said hoarsely.

'Being the head of the Sohma family, I think I can do whatever I want,' Akito replied, coldly.

'Akito-san…' Hatori, who had been watching silently, finally spoke up. '…don't you think this is too much? Why don't you give Yuki a second chance? I'm sure he won't cross you again if you do.'

'No!' Akito snapped. 'No more chances!! I've already been very lenient with him, and how does he repay me? By defying me even more and more! Yuki has to be punished! He has to be reminded of what he really is! A lonely, boring _rat_!'

'You're wrong,' Yuki said hoarsely. Hatori shot him a warning look; objecting would definitely make things worse…but Yuki ignored him. 'You keep telling me that all the time, but I just realized…you're talking about yourself here…you're the one who's boring, the one who's lonely…you just hate to see everyone so happy while you sit here…alone, all by yourself…and so you try to make life miserable for everybody else…you're pathetic.'

'SHUT UP!!' Akito exploded.

_SMACK!!_

'Yuki-kun!!' Tohru cried.

Akito stood back, panting. He glared at Yuki, whose face was now turned sideways as the traces of the hand which hit him lingered on his cheek. 'Take him away from here!' he said angrily. 'Lock him up in his room! I'll deal with him later!'

The three guys nodded, and started to drag Yuki out of the room, despite his many struggles. 'No! Hatori! Please don't do it! NO!' he cried. Hatori averted his eyes from Yuki. 'No…please…'

'Yuki-kun!!' Tohru cried, tears streaming down her face.

Yuki smiled sadly at her. She could clearly read the defeat in his eyes. 'I love you…Tohru,' he whispered.

Tohru gasped. He called her Tohru! Not Tohru-kun, not Honda-san…just _Tohru…_and he told her…he told her that he loved her…Yuki loved her…. She smiled at him through her tears. 'I love you, too, Yuki,' she whispered back, just before he was dragged out of sight.

'Shut up! Shut up, all of you! You're all making me sick!' he said furiously. He whirled on Hatori, and his expression changed. He smiled. 'Shall we get to business, then, Hatori?' he said softly.

'Yes…Akito-san,' Hatori said. His tone was broken, and he sounded ashamed…He walked towards Tohru. He expected her to turn and run away, but she didn't. 'Tohru-kun…'

'It's okay, Hatori-san,' she whispered, smiling at him. Tears still flowed down her cheeks. 'I don't blame you…I won't hate you for this…'

A tear trickled down Hatori's cheek. 'No, you won't…' he whispered. He raised his hand to Tohru's forehead. Memories came back to him…of Kana. He bit down on his lip. There was a flash of light, and it was done. He caught Tohru by the shoulders as she fainted, and he laid her gently on the ground. '…because you won't even remember…I'm sorry, Tohru.'

Akito chuckled. 'Well, this certainly adds to the drama, doesn't it?' he said, sounding like a very satisfied stage-producer.

Hatori only shed tears…it was all he could do not to kill Akito right on the spot…

-

**A couple of days later…**

'Yo.'

Tohru looked around at Kyo, who had just come up the stairs to the second floor. She smiled at him. 'Hello, Kyo-kun!' she said brightly. 'Did you want something?'

It pained him to look at her. She didn't look _right._ Her face was slightly pale and her eyes were always ever so slightly out of focus. She had been like that ever since that…_incident. _Kyo knew she wasn't going to be alright soon after what happened…especially since Hatori had to erase a big thing out of her mind…but that didn't really offer him much comfort. He wanted her to be back to her old self…and he knew that was impossible.

'No,' he replied. 'I was just wondering where you went.'

Tohru nodded, still smiling. Then she turned to look again at the door she was standing before, and a faraway look crossed her features. 'This room…?' she whispered.

…_is Yuki's room, _Kyo answered silently. 'It's been locked up or years,' he told her. He hated lying to her, but what else could he do? 'Shigure's friend used to live in it.'

'Why don't you move in it, then, Kyo-kun?' she asked.

'W-what?' he stuttered. He couldn't take Yuki's room, no matter how much he hated the guy. It would be wrong; he would just be feeding of some one else's misery, and he didn't like that. 'N-no, I couldn't. Besides, I like my room.'

'But…you know, I feel like I've been in here before,' she said softly. 'I feel like I've known the person who used to stay in it…strange, isn't it?'

_No, it isn't. It's just sad. _'But you can't have,' he told her. 'It's been locked, remember?'

'I know, and that's the strange thing,' she murmured. She looked up sadly at him. 'Kyo-kun? Can I tell you something?'

'Sure,' he said.

'I…sometimes, when I'm trying to remember something, I find all these blank patches in my mind…it's as if something's missing…it's just like when you miss a piece out of a jigsaw puzzle, and I can't find it no matter how hard I try,' she said quietly. 'It _scares_ me…am I losing my mind?'

'No, you aren't,' he assured her. 'I…I sometimes go through the same thing.'

'Really?' she asked.

'Yeah,' he told her. 'And it's normal…you don't have to worry about it.'

Tohru nodded. 'Thank you, Kyo-kun,' she said. 'You wouldn't believe the silly explanations I've come up with!'

'Try me,' he said.

'I actually thought that Hatori-san might have done some memory suppression on me!' she cried, looking ashamed of herself. 'I'm just being silly!'

Kyo didn't say anything. _If only you knew how right you are, Tohru…_

-

**A/N: (Gasp! Sob!!!) I can't believe I wrote something so sad!! I mean…God! I'm so evil! Death is one thing, but to have Yuki erased out of Tohru's memory…**

**Ah, well, please review. I'm going to blow my nose on a handkerchief now…oh, and wait for the next chapter!**

_- S. N. B. _


	2. Chapter 2

**D/C: I don't own Fruits Basket. (sigh)**

**Wow! 12 reviews! Thank you so much! I didn't expect my story to get that much attention! I was really thrilled, I can tell you that much!**

**Well, anyway, I'll stop babbling now and let you get on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:**

Shadows danced on the wall across from him, and cold wind whirled around his thin body. He wrapped his arms around his legs and pulled his knees closer to his chest.

_I'm so pathetic. _

Yuki knew he should leave. He knew he should escape and go look for her…for Tohru…but he couldn't. There was something about this dark room; something which stole his will and strength, something which made him feel weak and worthless.

But he shouldn't feel that way…at least, he knew he shouldn't. Tohru always used to talk about how nobody was worthless, that everybody was born for something…for someone. It wasn't shameful to be weak…it was shameful to think that you're worthless.

_Tohru_…

Yuki looked up as the door to the room opened. Akito walked into the room, his profile illuminated by the light coming from the open door. Akito slowly closed the door, and darkness fell on the room again. But Yuki, his eyes having adjusted to the darkness pretty well, was still able to see Akito, and the later was now approaching him.

'And how are we doing today, Yuki?' Akito asked quietly.

Yuki didn't reply, and kept his eyes focused on the ground. However, he did see Akito sitting down on the floor next to him, out of the corner of his eye.

'Cat ate your tongue?' Akito cracked.

'Shut up,' Yuki hissed.

'Excuse me, what did you tell me to do?' Akito asked.

'I told you to shut up, you damn bastard,' Yuki snapped.

'I see,' Akito said quietly. 'Being locked in your room doesn't seem to have that much effect on you, does it? What do you think we should do now, Yuki?'

'I think you should go kill yourself and I should get out of here,' Yuki muttered.

Akito laughed. 'Oh, Yuki, you can be really funny, you know?' he wheezed.

'Just leave me alone,' Yuki snapped. He got up to his feet and crossed to the other side of the room. He leaned against the wall and watched Akito, who was still standing on the floor. 'Go away. Haven't you caused enough damage already? Aren't you happy with what you did?'

'No, I'm not,' Akito whispered coldly.

'Yeah?' Yuki said. 'What are you planning to do next?'

'I don't know yet,' Akito replied. 'But when I do know, be sure that it's going to be something you definitely won't like.'

-

'Kyon, where did Prince Charming go, again?'

Kyo sighed. 'I told you before, Yankee, he left the country with his parents,' he told her.

Uotani leaned back in her seat. 'How is Tohru coping with the situation?' she asked. 'I mean, she seemed perfectly normal to me when she came to school today…but with Tohru, you can never know for sure.'

Kyo glanced across the room at Tohru, who was sitting, talking with Hanajima. 'She's doing fine,' he told Uotani. 'She and Yuki agreed that this was for the best.'

'For the best…how?' Uotani asked, confused.

'I don't know, don't ask me,' Kyo replied. 'But she doesn't like to talk about it…so when you talk to her, don't bring up Yuki's name in front of her, okay?'

'Sure,' Uotani agreed, although she still looked rather doubtful. She took a swig out of the flask she was holding. 'But nobody seems happy with the fact that he left…I think I heard some girls talking about how they were going to commit suicide…'

'Eh…?' Kyo said. _Suicide? Man…_

'Yeah,' Uotani said. 'Stupid women.'

'Kyo!'

Kyo looked around as Momiji came rushing into the classroom. Tohru also saw him, and she moved in closer towards them. 'Momiji-kun, is something wrong?' she asked worriedly.

'Yeah, what's up with you?' Kyo demanded.

'It's…it's Haru!' Momiji cried. 'He's snapped again!'

'Damn!' Kyo hissed. 'Momiji, lead the way…I thought this would happen sooner or later.'

Momiji nodded reverently. He led them out of the classroom and down the corridor towards their classroom. All the students were huddled together outside. Shards of glass from the window were all over the floor, and they were careful not to tread over them as they walked into the classroom. Haru was trashing the room, flipping the desks over and throwing the chairs against the walls. He growled angrily the whole time.

_Where is that damn Yuki when you need him? Haru seems like he's really snapped this time…_

'Haru! Stop, dammit! What do you think you're doing?' Kyo shouted.

'

What does it look like I'm doing?' Haru snapped, throwing a chair to a corner of the room.

Tohru jumped back, and Momiji rushed to her side and squeezed her hand gently, soothingly. She did look really scared by the way Haru was behaving. Kyo didn't think she had ever seen him like that before. 'Hatsuharu-san…' she whispered softly.

'Haru, stop! You're going to hurt somebody!' Kyo said angrily.

'So what?' Haru spat at him. 'I don't care if anyone gets hurt as long as I'm happy!'

'You just can't go doing crap like that!' Kyo snapped. 'What's wrong with you?'

'I know that you know perfectly well what's wrong with me, but if you don't, then why not ask _her_?' he hissed, jabbing a finger in Tohru's direction.

Kyo understood what was going on here. 'Haru, you can't blame Tohru for what happened! It's not her fault!' he said, furiously.

'I don't give a damn about _that_!' Haru snapped. 'Why should Yuki be the only one to suffer? Why shouldn't she suffer to? It's not fair!'

'Haru…' Kyo started.

'She should suffer too! Yuki doesn't have to be miserable while she goes around and have fun!' Haru roared.

Kyo saw him start towards Tohru, and he rushed forward to block his way. 'You will not touch her, Haru,' he said quietly.

'Oh, yeah? And who's gonna stop me?' he drawled. 'Is it you, stupid cat?'

'Do not call me stupid cat,' Kyo hissed.

'Yeah? Why don't you make me, stupid cat?' he shouted.

It was a fight. Without any warning, the two Sohmas launched at one another, fists raised…

'I'm sorry!'

They both froze in their tracks, and then they slowly looked around. Tohru was standing there, with her face buried in her hands. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. They both stared at her, lost for words.

'Tohru, what…?' Kyo started.

'I…I don't understand what's going on here, and I don't know who Yuki-san is, and I don't understand why Hatsuharu-san is angry,' she choked. 'But…it seems as if this whole argument is my fault, so I'm sorry! So, please…please stop fighting.'

'Tohru…' Kyo said softly.

'Please…' she choked. '…don't fight. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry.'

'Tohru, don't cry,' Momiji whispered, tugging at her sleeve.

'Honda-san,' Haru said, and she slowly lowered her hands and looked at him from a tear-stained face. He smiled gently at her. 'I'm the one who's sorry…I'm sorry to have made you cry, and I'm sorry for having led you into believing that this is your fault, because it isn't…I was just really angry and was looking for someone to spill my anger out on, and you happened to come along…it has nothing to do with you.'

'Really?' she choked.

'Yes, I'm sorry,' he replied.

'It's okay,' she replied, managing a smile. 'I'm just glad you stopped fighting.'

Haru nodded. 'Well, I guess I have to go see the principal now,' he said wearily, and started to head towards the door.

'Hatsuharu-san,' Tohru said. 'I hope whatever is bothering you clears away.'

Hatsuharu didn't say anything and just left the room. Kyo watched the spot where the former had been standing. _That's one wish that's never going to be granted…_

-

'Tori-san, good evening.'

Hatori looked up from the newspaper he had been going through. 'Um…Ayame!' he said, feeling quite surprisingly alarmed by his visitor. 'What are you doing here?'

'The door was open, so I let my self in…I hope you don't mind,' Ayame said. He seemed really quiet and withdrawn, something Ayame wouldn't have been able to look in normal situations…but Hatori knew that the situation at hand wasn't normal.

'No, I don't,' Hatori replied, quickly regaining his composure. 'Come in.'

Ayame walked in and took the chair opposite from Hatori. He didn't say anything for a while, but then he looked up and fixed his friend with a questioning gaze. 'Is it true, then, what Shigure told me?' he asked quietly. 'About what happened with Yuki and Tohru?'

'Yes, I'm sorry, Ayame, but it's true,' Hatori replied, looking away from him.

'And you did it, Tori-san? You actually went and erased Tohru's memory?' Ayame asked, sounding disapproving.

Never before in his life had Hatori seen Ayame as serious as he was now, and it slightly creeped him out. 'Yes, I did,' he admitted.

'But why, Tori-san? Why did you do it? Why didn't you stand up to Akito?' Ayame asked. 'I normally would've supported you in everything you do, but not this time…not when you did something to harm my brother…'

'Well, what did you want me to do?' Hatori said angrily.

'You should've stood up to Akito, that's what!' Ayame cried.

'You know pretty damn well that I can't! Akito's word is law! And I can't go against his word!' Hatori protested.

'Yeah?' Ayame said. 'Well, I guess I should do something about this law of yours…'

'Huh?' Hatori said confused.

'You'll see…' Ayame said, smiling.

-

**A/N: Okay, so what did you think? I thought it was okay if not good, but there are some parts that I'm not really pleased with. Ah, well, if you did like it, then please review. And wait for my next chapter!**

_- S. N. B. _


	3. Chapter 3

**D/C: I don't own Fruits Basket…and I seriously wish I didn't have to repeat that every single time!**

**Hi, people! I'm back with my third chapter! Before I let you get one with it, I want to say thank you for all your nice reviews! I couldn't believe my story actually got some attention…so, thank you!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:**

'Is it good? It's not too salty, is it?'

Kyo filled a spoonful of the soup Tohru had just served him and took a sip out of it. He swallowed. He could feel Tohru's eyes on him, so he looked up, grinned and gave her a thumbs-up sign. Tohru sighed, apparently relieved.

'C'mon, you don't have to worry about how your food tastes,' he told her. 'You're a really good cook…whatever you cook is bound to taste great!'

Tohru blushed. 'Thank you, Kyo-kun!' she said happily.

Kyo nodded and returned to finishing his soup. Tohru sat silently next to him, not even touching her bowl. Kyo glanced worriedly at her, and saw that she had this faraway look upon her face. He let his spoon drop back into the bowl with a small splash. She immediately looked up.

'What's wrong, Kyo-kun? Is something wrong with the soup?' she asked, sounding anxious.

'No, but I was going to ask you the same question,' he told her. Tohru looked confused, and Kyo pointed to her own bowl. 'You haven't even touched yours…and you look like something's weighing on your mind.'

Tohru shook her head. 'Oh no, it's nothing important!' she said quickly. She picked up her spoon. 'See? I'm eating!'

Kyo watched her stuff spoonfuls of soup into her mouth for a moment. 'You can tell me, y'know…about what's bothering you, I mean,' he said quietly.

Tohru paused, and then she slowly put down her spoon. 'Well, I was feeling worried about Hatsuharu-san,' she murmured, and Kyo was taken by surprise; he certainly didn't see that coming. 'He was so upset about Yuki-_san_, and I'm worried he might do something to hurt himself…because Yuki-san seems really important to him.'

Kyo was speechless for a moment, but he quickly managed to recompose himself. 'Uh…you shouldn't worry about Haru,' he told her. 'He's always like that; he'll cool down after a while. He won't hurt himself.'

Tohru managed a small smile. 'Thank goodness for that,' she said, relieved. 'Um…Kyo-kun? If you don't mind me asking, who's Yuki-san? Hatsuharu-san's brother?'

'No, he's not Haru's brother,' Kyo replied, fumbling for words. 'He's just…a good friend of his.'

'Oh,' said Tohru, nodding. 'You know, it's strange, but I feel like I've heard the name Yuki-san before.'

'Well…a lot of people are named Yuki,' Kyo said hastily.

'I know, but I feel like I've heard of a Yuki Sohma-san before,' she told him, sounding eager.

Kyo frowned. 'I never told you Yuki was a Sohma,' he said quietly.

Tohru faltered. 'You didn't?' she asked, and he shook his head. 'Um…well, I guess I just assumed he was a Sohma, since you all seemed to know him. Is he a Sohma?'

'Yeah, he is,' Kyo muttered, wondering if it was right letting her know all this.

'Really?' she exclaimed. 'Can I meet him? He seems like such an interesting person, and I would really like to meet him!'

Kyo paused. 'Well, you see…' he started.

Tohru gasped. 'Oh, I'm sorry!' she exclaimed, clasping her hands together, and he frowned at her. 'He's dead, isn't he? That's why Hatsuharu-san was so upset, wasn't he? Because Yuki-san died, right? Oh, I'm so stupid!'

'Whoa! Hold it!' he exclaimed, holding up his hands to stop her. 'First of all, Yuki's not dead! Second of all, the reason you can't meet him is because…well…he left the country.' _God! I couldn't have come up with a better lie, eh?_

'Oh,' she murmured, looking disappointed.

It pained Kyo to look at her. It also pained him to hear her talk about Yuki like she didn't know him. He didn't know why, but it just did. 'Hey, Tohru,' he said softly. 'If this is any help, I'm sure he would've really liked to meet you, too.'

Tohru looked positively happy about that.

-

The door slid open and some one stepped into the room. Akito looked up, a frown on his face, wondering who had dared come into his room at this time, and had not even bothered to knock. 'What are you doing here?' he demanded, narrowing his eyes at his _visitor._

Ayame held his arms open. 'What? Not even a good evening, my dear Akito-san?' he asked, and Akito could hear a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

He scowled. 'What are you doing here?' he repeated, more sharply this time. 'If you've came to waste my time, then I suggest you leave at once.'

'Oh, no, I wouldn't dare waste your time, Akito-san,' Ayame said in a somewhat horrified tone. He sat down on the floor before Akito. He smiled at him. 'Unless you consider the topic of my brother as a waste of time.'

Akito glared at him. 'If you've come to talk to me about Yuki, then you might as well get out!' he snapped.

Ayame smiled and nodded. 'I knew you would say that, and that's why I brought…' he said, and paused while he reached for something inside his pocket. '…_this_ along with me.'

Akito stared down at the revolver Ayame was holding, and immediately felt beads of sweat forming at his forehead. He felt uneasy just looking at it. 'You wouldn't dare,' he said hoarsely.

Ayame smiled pleasantly. 'Let me rephrase your sentence, Akito-san,' he replied. 'I wouldn't have to use it if you just sit and listen to what I have to say, alright? It's not like me to walk around with a gun, but when it comes to Yuki, I'm afraid I may take extremely drastic measures.'

'Your parents didn't do a thing about that fool, why should you bother about him?' Akito demanded. 'It's not like you ever took care of him before.'

'You said it, Akito, that was _before_,' Ayame replied. 'I'm different now. I don't care if you don't believe me, but I actually _love _Yuki.'

Akito snorted. 'Well, what have you got to say about your beloved brother, Ayame?' he asked, doing his best to sound casual.

'I'm going to cut straight to the point, because as Yuki says, it's a waste of time to play around the words,' he said. 'I want you to release Yuki.'

Akito stared at him for a moment, and then he burst out laughing. 'Are you serious? You want me to release Yuki?' he wheezed. 'I thought you were crazy before, but now I'm absolutely sure! What makes you think I'm going to release that stupid rat?'

'Because I _said _so,' Ayame said confidently. He pointed the nuzzle of the revolver at Akito and placed his finger over the trigger. 'Now, where were we?'

'You…' Akito seethed. 'What makes you think you're going to get away with this? I could send you to jail in a matter of hours.'

'Oh, but I'm not worried about that,' Ayame replied. 'You see, the difference between you and others is that no one cares about you. No one gives a damn if you fall ill or you die…they just look after you because it's their job. I doubt anyone will shed a tear, or even feel sad about you if you die…I don't think they're even going to bother searching for whoever killed you; they'll just assume that you probably killed yourself because you felt ashamed at your mere existence…and I think they'll secretly thank me for ridding them of you.'

Akito drew in a sharp intake of breath. 'You're just lying…' he started.

'Are you sure?' Ayame asked. He smiled. 'I'm not going to kill you, Akito-san…at least, that's what I'm going to do if you release Yuki…but if you don't…' Ayame smiled even more widely and let his voice trail off.

Akito didn't say anything. Much as he hated to admit it, he knew that Ayame was right in what he was saying. Nobody cared about him. No one would give a damn if he died. He'd be bluffing to say that Ayame's words hadn't affected him. He slowly reached inside his pocket and pulled out a single key, which he handed silently over to Ayame.

'Why, thank you, Akito-san,' Ayame said brightly. 'I knew we'd finally reach to an understanding!'

Akito didn't reply. But he didn't look up when Ayame got to his feet and left the revolver lying on the floor in place of him.

'Yes, let's just keep this one lying here, alright?' Ayame said softly, before turning around and heading to the door. He stopped in the doorway. 'And if I ever hear that you have bothered Yuki again…well, let's just say there's a lot more where the gun came from.'

-

Yuki heard the key turn in the lock, and he steeled himself for another meeting with Akito. But he was quite surprised when he saw Ayame walking into the room, squinting into the darkness while he searched for something…or some one…

Yuki scrambled up to his feet. 'Nii-san…' he called out.

Ayame saw him and he broke into a smile. 'Ah! Yuki!' he exclaimed. 'I'm really glad I found you!'

He rushed forward to hug him, but Yuki moved out of his reach. Ayame looked hurt, but Yuki didn't care about that for the moment. 'What the hell are you doing here?' he demanded. 'If Akito catches you here, he won't rest until he punishes you!'

Ayame smiled in a mysterious kind of way. 'Let's not worry about Akito now, shall we?' he said. 'Not when you're about to leave your little prison here.'

Yuki stared at him. 'What do you mean? I can't get out of here,' he said. 'Even if I did, Akito will track me down and throw me back in this room.'

'Ah, but I don't think he will,' Ayame replied. 'You see, he was the one who decided that you can leave this room and go back to your old life.'

Yuki looked stunned. 'What? No way!' he exclaimed after a moment. 'Nii-san, how did you…?'

'Can we talk about that later?' Ayame asked. 'I think we'd better get you out of here quickly before Akito gets the chance to…um…change his mind.'

Yuki just couldn't believe what was happening with him. He was getting out. He was going back to his old life. To Shigure's house. To Tohru. Tohru…oh, how he missed her…how he missed her beautiful face, her sweet voice, her kind words…

'Yes, let's,' he said softly, and allowed his brother to lead him out of the darkness of his room.

-

**A/N: That was a bit fast, wasn't it? But I didn't want Yuki to remain stuck in that room for a long time. Five days is definitely enough. And Ayame was kinda OOC, wasn't he? Ah, well…I don't mind because I really liked him this way.**

**Anyway, please review, and wait for my next chapter, which, if I may say, is going to be last one!**

_- S. N. B. _


	4. Chapter 4

**D/C: I don't own Fruits Basket…and it bugs me just to say it!**

**Hello! Betcha you weren't expecting me, right? Well, everybody kept asking me for an epilogue and so I thought, "Fine; I'll write an epilogue", and here it is! It's a bit short, but you'll have to make do with it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Epilogue**

Yuki watched silently as the shiny black coffin was lowered into the ground. He wasn't the only one; the Sohma graveyard was filled with people. Yuki was sure every Sohma member had come to Akito's funeral. Even Kyo was here…and Tohru. She was standing next to him, and was crying silently. She was the only one crying, and Yuki marveled at her ability to feel any remorse for Akito.

He still couldn't believe that Akito had committed suicide. When Hatori had told them, he had just thought Akito was playing a cruel joke on them, but now, he was pretty sure Akito wouldn't jump out of the coffin and yell, "Gotcha!", especially after Yuki had seen the body. What he didn't understand was what could have possibly made Akito commit suicide?

Akito's coffin hit the bottom of the grave with a dull thud. Tohru slipped her hand through Yuki's and squeezed it. Yuki looked down at her, surprised at such a move from Tohru's side. She was now watching the men dump earth onto the coffin with an extremely sad expression.

'Hey,' he said softly, and he tugged at her hand.

Tohru quickly dried her tears on the back of her sleeve and looked up at him with a pained smile. 'Yes, Sohma-kun?' she said.

'Are you okay?' he asked.

Tohru shook her head. 'It's sad, isn't it?' she whispered, indicating Akito's coffin. 'When people die, I can't help but feel sad about their loss, even if I didn't the deceased person is somebody I don't know. It gets me thinking about the time when my mom died…and then I start to worry, how is his or her family doing?'

Yuki smiled at her. 'We're doing fine, Tohru-kun; you can stop worrying,' he said softly. She still looked uncertain. 'I promise we're fine.'

Tohru nodded, smiling. Then, Yuki dared to put his arm around her. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Tohru blushed but she didn't move away. Instead, she leaned her head against him. Then they both stood and watched while the grave was filled with earth. When it was absolutely covered, Sohmas, in turn, approached the grave and rested flowers upon it before turning around and leaving the graveyard.

Yuki and Tohru stayed back until all the others had finished and left before they stepped up towards the grave. Tohru knelt down beside it and placed the bunch of white flowers she had been holding on top of all the other flowers.

'We're really going to miss you, Akito-san,' she whispered, as tears sprung to her eyes.

Yuki knelt down next to her and placed the single red rose he had been holding on the grave. Then he turned to Tohru, placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him. He felt pained to see her crying again. He reached out and gently wiped the tears away from her eyes.

'Tohru-kun, you are such an angel, you know that?' he whispered, before bending down and kissing her forehead.

Tohru blushed furiously. 'Th-thank you, Sohma-kun,' she stammered.

'You know, you can call me by my first name,' he told her.

Tohru was taken by surprise, but then she smiled and nodded. 'Yes!' she said brightly. '…Yuki-kun.'

Yuki stood up and then he held her hand and helped her up to her feet. 'Let's go home, okay?' he asked. _Let's go home…together…you and me…_

'Yes, let's,' she agreed.

-

**A/N: Well, there you go, the epilogue you've all asked for? So, what did you think of it? Short, but sweet, right? Well, I hope you liked it at any rate, because I'm expecting reviews, okie? Thanks again for those who reviewed my earlier chapters!**

_- S. N. B._


	5. Epilogue

**D/C: I don't own Fruits Basket…and it bugs me just to say it!**

**Hello! Betcha you weren't expecting me, right? Well, everybody kept asking me for an epilogue and so I thought, "Fine; I'll write an epilogue", and here it is! It's a bit short, but you'll have to make do with it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Epilogue**

Yuki watched silently as the shiny black coffin was lowered into the ground. He wasn't the only one; the Sohma graveyard was filled with people. Yuki was sure every Sohma member had come to Akito's funeral. Even Kyo was here…and Tohru. She was standing next to him, and was crying silently. She was the only one crying, and Yuki marveled at her ability to feel any remorse for Akito.

He still couldn't believe that Akito had committed suicide. When Hatori had told them, he had just thought Akito was playing a cruel joke on them, but now, he was pretty sure Akito wouldn't jump out of the coffin and yell, "Gotcha!", especially after Yuki had seen the body. What he didn't understand was what could have possibly made Akito commit suicide?

Akito's coffin hit the bottom of the grave with a dull thud. Tohru slipped her hand through Yuki's and squeezed it. Yuki looked down at her, surprised at such a move from Tohru's side. She was now watching the men dump earth onto the coffin with an extremely sad expression.

'Hey,' he said softly, and he tugged at her hand.

Tohru quickly dried her tears on the back of her sleeve and looked up at him with a pained smile. 'Yes, Sohma-kun?' she said.

'Are you okay?' he asked.

Tohru shook her head. 'It's sad, isn't it?' she whispered, indicating Akito's coffin. 'When people die, I can't help but feel sad about their loss, even if I didn't the deceased person is somebody I don't know. It gets me thinking about the time when my mom died…and then I start to worry, how is his or her family doing?'

Yuki smiled at her. 'We're doing fine, Tohru-kun; you can stop worrying,' he said softly. She still looked uncertain. 'I promise we're fine.'

Tohru nodded, smiling. Then, Yuki dared to put his arm around her. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Tohru blushed but she didn't move away. Instead, she leaned her head against him. Then they both stood and watched while the grave was filled with earth. When it was absolutely covered, Sohmas, in turn, approached the grave and rested flowers upon it before turning around and leaving the graveyard.

Yuki and Tohru stayed back until all the others had finished and left before they stepped up towards the grave. Tohru knelt down beside it and placed the bunch of white flowers she had been holding on top of all the other flowers.

'We're really going to miss you, Akito-san,' she whispered, as tears sprung to her eyes.

Yuki knelt down next to her and placed the single red rose he had been holding on the grave. Then he turned to Tohru, placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him. He felt pained to see her crying again. He reached out and gently wiped the tears away from her eyes.

'Tohru-kun, you are such an angel, you know that?' he whispered, before bending down and kissing her forehead.

Tohru blushed furiously. 'Th-thank you, Sohma-kun,' she stammered.

'You know, you can call me by my first name,' he told her.

Tohru was taken by surprise, but then she smiled and nodded. 'Yes!' she said brightly. '…Yuki-kun.'

Yuki stood up and then he held her hand and helped her up to her feet. 'Let's go home, okay?' he asked. _Let's go home…together…you and me…_

'Yes, let's,' she agreed.

-

**A/N: Well, there you go, the epilogue you've all asked for? So, what did you think of it? Short, but sweet, right? Well, I hope you liked it at any rate, because I'm expecting reviews, okie? Thanks again for those who reviewed my earlier chapters!**

_**- S. N. B.**_


End file.
